


A Hundred Hearts

by theblackrapids



Category: IT 2017
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackrapids/pseuds/theblackrapids
Summary: Stan teaches Bill some Hebrew.





	A Hundred Hearts

They were both in bed when Bill asked.   
“C-can you teach mm-me some Hebrew?” They were both under a mountain of blankets. 

They were both in bed when Bill asked.   
“C-can you teach mm-me some Hebrew?” They were both under a mountain of blankets. 

Stan popped his head out for the under the blankets. He blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light from Bill’s lamp.   
“Now?”   
He looked over at Bill who was making his infamous puppy dog eyes.   
“Oh I’m not giving in to those eyes, Bill.”  
Bill’s eyes remained.   
“For the love- fine. Come here.”  
Bill hurriedly moved to Stan’s side of the bed. His pleading eyes now replaced with excited blue ones.   
“Repeat after me, okay?”   
Bill nodded quickly.   
“Mea levavot ihiyu,”  
“Mea levavot ihiyu,” He responded slowly, but correctly.   
“Meat midiai kdei.”   
Bill responsed again a little bit faster but still correctly.   
“Lehakhil et kol.”   
Bill missed a syllable in “lehakhil”, to which Stan corrected and Bill pronounced again.   
Stan thought the little crease in his brow when he was concentrating was adorable and though he should have taught him Hebrew earlier.   
“Stan?”   
“Huh?” Stan replied, snapping out of his thoughts.   
“Eh-am I de-distracting you?” Bill said teasingly.   
Stan lightly hit his shoulder and continued.   
“Et kol ha.”  
Bill said it back easily.   
“Well someone’s getting confident.”   
Bill was fully sitting up in their bed now and bouncing up and down.   
“I need sah-something harder, it was too easy.”   
“Okay, okay, this is the last part.” Stan said, laughing.   
“Ahava sheli elaikah.”  
“Now tell me wah-what it means.”   
Stan smiled and got up to sit in his lap.   
“You really want to know what it means?”  
“Yes. C’mon, Stan.”  
“A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you.”  
Bill stopped bouncing in place and his face turned confused.   
“What?”  
“A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you. I love you Bill.”  
Bill placed a chaste kiss to Stan’s lips and tucked a curl behind his ear.   
“I love you too.” He whispers against his ear. 

Evan a thousand hearts would be too few.


End file.
